headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Whisperer: Lost Boys
"Lost Boys" is the fifth episode of season one of the paranormal drama series Ghost Whisperer. The episode was directed by Peter O'Fallon with a script written by David Fallon. It first aired on CBS on Friday, October 21st, 2005 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * Ghost Whisperer was created by John Gray. * This episode is production code number 105. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Featured ghosts: Vick, Marty, and Ernie. * Actor Lorenzo James Henrie is credited as James Henrie in this episode. * Actor Terrence Hardy, Jr. is credited as Terrence Hardy in this episode. * This is the first episode of Ghost Whisperer directed by Peter O'Fallon. He directs five episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "On the Wings of a Dove". * This is the first episode of Ghost Whisperer written by David Fallon. He writes three episodes of the series in total. His next episode is 1x14, "Last Execution". * This is the first time that Melinda Gordon has to assist multiple ghosts crossing over at once. * Actor Lorenzo James Henrie will go on to play Chris Manawa in episodes from seasons one and two of Fear the Walking Dead. Allusions * The term "Lost Boys" is taken from the 1904 play Peter and Wendy by Scottish playwright J.M. Barrie. it refers to a group of adolescent boys who live in the mythical world known as Neverland. They are led by an adventurous youth named Peter Pan. * The Lost Boys is also the title of a 1987 horror film directed by Joel Schumacher. It involves a group of punk-rock vampires who terrorize the boardwalks of the fictional Southerna California town of Santa Carla. * Jim Clancy makes reference to John Carpenter in this episode. John Carpenter is a film director known for his works in the horror and science fiction genres. He is best known for Halloween, Escape from New York, the remake of The Thing, and Ghosts of Mars. Quotes * Andrea Marino: How is that they can make things explode again? * Melinda Gordon: They build up so much energy over the years that they can get really powerful. Then, they break things. * Andrea Marino: Great, another fun fact from Melinda. .... * Melinda Gordon: I just figured it out. It's not about me not liking Lou. It's about me not liking who you are around him. .... * Melinda Gordon: I'm listening to you. I'm just not paying any attention. Crew * John Gray - Executive producer * Ian Sander - Executive producer * Kim Moses - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * James Van Praagh - Co-executive producer * Jed Seidel - Co-executive producer * Lois Johnson - Supervising producer * Emily Fox - Producer * Catherine Butterfield - Producer * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Producer * Joe Dishner - Producer * Juanita Diana Feeney - Co-producer * David Fallon - Co-producer * Mark Snow - Composer See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2005 television episodes Category:John Gray Category:Ian Sander Category:Kim Moses Category:John Wirth Category:James Van Praagh Category:Jed Seidel Category:Lois Johnson Category:Emily Fox Category:Catherine Butterfield Category:Jennifer Love Hewitt Category:Juanita F. Diana Category:Joe Dishner Category:David Fallon Category:Mark Snow